godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Týr
History The Temple of Týr was a temple built by all the races of the Nine Realms for the Norse God of War, Týr. According to Freya, it was the last known action of cooperation between the Nine Realms before peace disappeared. It is unknown when the temple of try was created but through Tyrs leadership all of the creatures in the nine realms had a hand in its creation. When it was first built all creatures could enter any of the nine realms freely. However once Odins treachery was discovered by the giants and after he was expelled from their realm forever the temple was changed. Tyr to insure that Odin would never be able to enter into jotunheim removed the tower representing it and hid it in the realm between realms. He also added security measures to the temple to protect the black rune which was needed to know the symbol to access jotunheim from the mystical portal on the mountain in Midgard which included two stone trolls who would destroy anyone who tried to take the black rune. He added other security measures to protect the unity stone which was a gift from the giants as it was needed to put the jotunheim tower back in its proper place. Plans for the unity stone and where to locate it where hidden in a shrine devoted to Tyr but only he and a few others trusted by the giants could reveal plans by using special jewel eyes. After Odin imprisoned and possibly killed Tyr he added adjustments to the temple himself. Through unknown means he managed to cut access from the realms Asgard, Vanaheim, and Svartalfheim making it impossible to travel to them. He also converted one of the rooms in the temple into one of his hidden chambers and would use it to discover the secrets of jotunheim. Eventually Odin believed that the temple as a whole was a threat to his power as it could still be used to travel to other realms and the creatures from the other realms could come to Midgard. He tried to destroy it with the might of asgard but Jormungandr the world serpent would stop his attempts. Tyr had earned his trust as a result he would protect Tyrs temple from all threats he also had a great hatred for the Aesir for driving his kind to extinction giving him another reason to protect Tyrs temple. Unfortunately Jormungandr would accomplish Odins plan for the temple when he decided to go into a deep slumber the water rose and submerged the temple along with the land around it completing Odin's plan to stop people from the temple to travel to other realms. This was undone years later by Kratos and Atreus during their attempts to enter jotunheim who would use it to enter other realms to gain the necessary materials to complete their quest. Eventually Kratos and Atreus discovered the hidden chamber of Odin inside the temple and using the plans hidden by Tyr returned the jotunheim tower back where it belonged. After completing the main quest the player can use the temple to enter the realms of Helheim and Alfheim anytime they wish also the realms of muspelheim and niflheim so long as the cipher for the latter two were discovered. Jotunheim can only be accessed during the main quest after that the player can't use the temple to return to jotunheim. Layout and design Tyr's temple was created in Midgard which was a focal point of all realms this way it could be used to travel to any of the nine realms with eight towers representing eight of the realms Midgard not having a tower as it is in the center of the nine realms. They are four parts of the temple that Kratos and Atreus access during their journey. Realm Travel room First part is the realm travel room this is where Kratos and Atreus use to travel other realms however Odin cut access to the realms Asgard, Vanaheim, and Svartalfheim. Limiting Kratos and Atreus as they can only travel to Alfheim, Helheim, Niflheim, and Muspelheim the latter two only if they have found the ciphers first. Jotunheim can only be accessed once the main quest is finished and after that it will be inaccessible. Tyr's vault This is the second part of Tyr's temple it is here where the black rune of Jotunheim is located and protected by Tyr's security measures. It is also here where Tyr placed tapestries of himself traveling to other realms and trying to promote peace. It is here where he placed all the gifts he was given because of his kind nature. Odin's hidden chamber Third part of Tyr's temple was one of Odin's hidden chambers Odin turned one of the rooms of Tyr's temple into one of his hidden chambers it is here where he kept his best clues to Jotunheim. This can be accessed by Kratos and Atreus after they escaped Helheim. It is here where one can find the Tyr's hidden plans for the Jotunheim tower. Tyr's hidden chamber This is the fourth and last part of the chamber that can be discovered Tyr created this chamber after Odin began to slaughter all the giants in Midgard once he was expelled from their realm. He created this chamber to hide and protect the Unity Stone that way Odin could never enter Jotunheim. It showed tapestries of himself hiding the Jotunheim tower so that Odin couldn't access it. This chamber was right under the realm travel room itself and to gain access to the Unity stone someone had to flip the temple itself. Once the temple was flipped and the Unity stone acquired the temple was restored back to its original state with all of its functions intact. Trivia * The Temple of Týr is stated to have been underwater for over 150 years prior to its re-emergence during the game. As a Greek vase depicting Kratos as the Ghost of Sparta can be found inside Tyr's Vault, it can be assumed that at least 150 years have passed since the events of God of War III. * Odin may have not removed his hidden chamber from the temple because he didn't think anyone could access it underwater or at the very least unable to discover the plans of Tyr from his shrine. This would be ironic while Odin did try to locate the plans of Tyr only to fail Kratos and Atreus succeeded this would make Odin indirectly responsible in aiding them as they discovered the plans after locating his hidden chamber. * While Odin couldn't discover the plans for the unity stone it is unknown why he didn't try and claim the black rune which could of gained him access to Jotunheim much earlier as it was clear he made adjustments to the temple itself. Possible explanations is that Tyr was more cunning that Odin anticipated making the black rune that much safer. Another reason is that Odin was so determined to topple the temple he didn't consider possibility that their was another way to Jotunheim hidden within it. The fact that he left his hidden chamber with all of his knowledge in it after the temple was flooded supports the second theory. Category:Locations Category:God of War (2018) Locations Category:Stubs